B E, Closer or Careful?
by SkyLightJ
Summary: When you picked up your copy of Breaking Dawn where you disappointed to find that the love scene wasn't as detailed as you may have liked? Well that's where my story comes in . I hope you enjoy my take on the honeymoon * rated M for adult themes
1. Chapter 1: Honeymoon

_**Hi everyone! This is my first story ever. I wrote it mostly out of fun and trying to meet some of my unmet expectation after reading Breaking Dawn (if you know what I mean *-*) **_

_**Anyway, let's get started with Chapter 1 :) Enjoy and leave a review if you wish!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, sigh...but oh, how I wish. haha!**_

* * *

Bella found her self furious with the tenacity Edward was having with her. They'd been together over a year and he'd been strong enough in keeping himself from killing her during that time, even though he was lost in a battle between wanting more and keeping a thick distance for the sake of her life. So, he insisted on marriage before anything else. She was mortified by the idea at first but decided if marrying Edward Cullen was what she would have to do in order to spend eternity with him then so be it, and here they were now: out near the ocean on their honeymoon, with him shooting her a chastising glare from across the room. She wasn't all to certain these days of whether he was so truthful about not being able to read her mind.

Bella stared out the tall window, watching the way the moonlight sparkled on the ocean waves . . . like diamonds and the image of Edward lying in direct sunlight inundated her mind, and for the thousandth time that night, the rhythm of her heart went haywire. She knew he could here it from across the room and would possibly become even angrier with her at what ever thoughts what about him that were making her heart misbehave. She tried to calm her self by once again thinking of how resolute Edward was being with her tonight. She gave a small sigh and felt her heart rate decelerate to a dull thud.

After she was calm he responded to the reaction,

"Bella, why must you truly overestimate me? Haven't I told you that I simply _can not_ afford to loose control with you?"

She turned to him with her eyes on the brink of tears.

"And what exactly do you think will happen if you do?"

_His_ eyes were suddenly full of shock mixed with horror at the answer that had come into his mind. Then, his eyes flickered over to her.

"What I_ know_ will happen, is that I will not have any restraint and if I were to bite you . . . I certainly would not have any intention of pulling away, not this time. I can promise you that."

He threatened in a menacing and icy tone.

She cast her baleful eyes on him. Her emotions were a chaotic flutter that seemed ready to tear her apart and yet he was determined not to fill this physical gap between them, the hunger that _she_ had for _him_.

"You know, for a mind reading, lightning speed possessing, dazzling, gorgeous, perfect being, you don't have any faith in your self."

"Not when it comes to this, with you."

"I don't understand Edward. We love each other, we are husband and wife now, tell me why do you think you're too weak to make love to me?!"

Edward heaved a heavy sigh and slunk down on the foot of the bed, the moonlight nearly touching his face.

"If I was to make love to you, to put my self inside of you like that…it's bad enough that I'm hungry for you even when you're flesh isn't so exposed! Don't you see? It will be too much. I don't think I'll be able to deal with having you so _fully_…being inside you that way would just be…"

His lost for words was replaced by an immeasurable depth of thought that crept into his eyes.

Bella took her hand from the window sill and walked across the room. A sudden nervousness shot up her throat but she refused to let it get the best of her. She choked it down and stood in front of him. Her hand came to the delicate knot in her belt that held her silk robe together and hid her plush, naked body. Slowly, it came loose and the robe fell gently to the floor.

Edward's eyes stared down at the robe, he knew exactly what manifested above, the glorious body of the woman he loved... but he was afraid of what would happen when he looked up, and his eyes took her in. He tried to fight it...but easily failed, lifted his head, just as slow as her robe had come off, then his eyes widened, not in shock, not in horror, but in a brand new hunger that he'd realized was becoming desperately hard, impossible to battle…


	2. Chapter 2: Closer

Edward couldn't believe how his resolution had faltered, all just from seeing her, Bella, unclothed…he was _really_ seeing her now. The moon light painted itself along the length of her side, clinging especially to the swell of her curves; it was a crime for these parts of her to be so rounded, so soft and vulnerable. He shut his eyes into a frown of agony and removed him self from in front of her to go replace her position in front of the window.

He was so sure that he wouldn't give in to her, but who was he fooling, he always gave her what she wanted, even if what she wanted was completely insane, irrational, naïve, suicidal; he was about to go off on an extensive list of words, mainly to distract him self of the beautiful girl, his wife, and her body so exposed and … he groaned, once more, in torment for letting him self slip back into those thoughts, '_back with the word list_,' he commanded to him self.

Bella had seen it, despite the fact that he tried to hide it, she'd seen it any way: that look in his eyes when he saw her body. She smiled because she was seventy percent sure that she would have him tonight. She quietly crossed the carpet over to him hoping to be undetected; of course he could hear her every move.

"Bella," He said in a questioning and callous voice full of caution.

She didn't respond, she was inches from his back now, and he could feel her heat radiate off of him in thick, murderous waves.

'_Where should I put my hands_?' She thought to her self. The answer flamed in her mind, but she decided to be good and place them on his stiff . . . shoulders instead.

"Edward," she whispered into his ear with the same tone he'd given her "I want you to turn around and look at me like that again."

'_Got damn, nothing gets pass her!_' He cursed to himself, 'and _her voice is so inviting, almost as inviting as that warm succulent body . . . dear God . . . have mercy on me.'_

"You don't know what you're asking for?" the words barely escaped his clenched teeth.

"Is that so? Well why don't you show me then?" She brought his hand up to her face and slid his index finger in her warm moist mouth, then gently pulled it back out.

He emitted a deep rippling groan from inside his stony chest.

"Don't you want to compare _that_ with something else?"

He cast his eyes down on her barely managing to keep them locked on her eyes. He mouthed words but wasn't sure what to say: No? Yes? Well… certainly not the former. Edward began to realize that he would not win this battle because he could no longer deny that he wanted Bella just as much as she wanted him.

As if searching for permission he carefully let his eyes escape from hers and once more marvel at the body that he'd never seen before.

'_Are they all this beautiful underneath clothes?_' he thought to himself. Surely not, for she was something special, she had to be, just by the way that she smelled and the soundness of her mind. Bella was right, he need not look at the situation as vampire and human girl anymore, but husband and wife, and this was their honeymoon. After all, he did say that he didn't want to ruin any right of passage that her human life required. This was one of them, and he would gladly grant it for her.

He realized that he had the strength to be close with Bella all along and it was simple: he would not hurt Isabella Cullen…because he loved her, more than anything in the world, she was his life now.

At that thought he smiled a near maniacal smile down at her, it was crooked, and tempting the same one she'd fallen in love with ever since he first spoke to her in Biology.

She looked puzzled at the sudden change in his demeanor

"What is it?"

"I have realized something: you're right. I do need to have more faith in my self," he whispered. "I could never hurt you," he laughed to himself at how easy the situation had turned, "because I love you. I would endure a thousand times the burning pain of when I smell, or _taste_ you," he crooned, "than to ever have the strength to kill you . . . you are my heart."

An unexpected tear came to her eye, she blinked in surprise.

Edward continued to marvel at her, then suddenly bared his teeth and crouched into an animalistic stance.

Bella's breath caught at the action, "w-what are you doing?" her voice slightly trembling.

His eyes bore into hers, full of a different kind of hunger that she'd never seen before, he chuckled then said in a defeated sigh,

"Giving you what you want."


	3. Chapter 3: Comparrison

_Hi everyone, I hope you're enjoying "B E , Careful or Closer?" It's tantalizing isn't it!? Feel free to leave me a review, I'd really like to know what you all think! Also, I hope you like the edited version of chapter three, the old one was horrible! (Thank goodness for editing) ^.^_

* * *

Suddenly he sprang on her like a wild beast onto its prey sending them both soaring backward onto the bed. He continued to give her a menacing stare, but after seeing the questioning perplexity in her eyes, couldn't hold it any longer. Unable to contain him self, Edward rolled over onto his back, and burst into a musical, chiming laugh.

Bella watched humorously at the way her husband threw back his head in glee, his eyes all crinkled up and his mouth roaring in laughter. She was glad at how light hearted he had become. She playfully punched him on his arm.

His laughter slowly died down, and he turned his face towards hers. It was ironic that they lay in the exact same position as their _first time _together in the meadow.

"I love you Isabella Cullen." he confessed whole heartedly. She smiled, then whispered in reply,

"I love_ you_ Edward Cullen."

With her heart beating rapidly against her will, Bella eased her self on top of him, sitting up to stare down at the new expression on his face. His eyes widened as he looked up at yet another brand new view of her body.

". . . have mercy," he whispered, overwhelmed.

He couldn't help but to study the way her breasts swelled out from her chest, rising and falling with each staggering and eager breath. Then, the curve of her waist, and the way they led to her hips and thighs, pinning him down.

'_This woman will truly be the death of me_,' he confessed to himself weakly.

Bella felt Edwards arctic hands slide up the curves of her waist to the slopes of her breasts, an irrepressible moan softly leaving her lips.

Edward continued to indulge himself in her enticing body, a strange electrifying current running through him, building in excitement. Bella felt a current of her own and decided on what to do to him in return. She tucked her fingers underneath the hem of his dark blue shirt and began to slowly lift it up, more and more of his ivory muscular skin being exposed as it went higher. Edward helped her in pulling it over his head, slightly rustling his tasseled bronze hair, then threw it too the floor. She bent her body down and began to kiss every inch of his cool chest, slowly making her way downward.

By the time she was beneath his belly button she had her knees on the floor. She unbuckled his jeans and bunched them down until they were at his ankles. Edward was electric, the part of him that Bella had never experienced before stood erect right in front of her face. He felt her warm breath trickle down on him as she brought her lips closer.

They locked eyes then she asked,

"Are you ready for the comparison?"

And before he could answer she took him into her mouth, he was cold, and of course he'd be because so was every other inch of him.

Edwards eyes bulged in surprise to a sensation that he'd _never_ felt before. His outstretched hands latched onto the sheets. When he brought them back up he found chunks of the sheets and mattress clenched beneath his fingers, but he just couldn't control himself. It astonished him that she found yet another way to weaken him.

Bella softly moaned in response to the way his cool temperature made friction on the slick of her warm mouth, she instantly imagined the way it would feel inside another place of her. She only managed to take him in ¾ of the way down and substituted by licking the parts she couldn't reach.

Edward bent his neck down to witness what ever black magic she was doing to him, the moonlight still playing on her body.

Bella met Edwards's eyes and saw that he was frowning in what she thought was pain. She immediately stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" Worry escaping in her voice.

Edward suddenly burst into a musical laugh again, even louder than before.

"You're asking if _you _hurt _me_? Be sensible Bella," he mocked, chiming another loud laugh.

She knew how to shut him up, she took him in her mouth again, going faster this time then ventured even lower, licking the thick skin there before sucking it whole into her mouth.

Bella had heard Edward bellow many times before: growl, groan, yell…but she had never heard him scream the deep guttural way he did in reaction to what she'd just done to him. Her eyes rolled up to see his face. He had sprung up and was now staring down at here ravenously while trying to catch his breath (as if he needed to).

His eyes were wide and they never moved from hers as he slowly rose up from the bed.

"What's wrong?" She was really beginning to worry that she'd hurt him down there, she never got practice anytime before to know what movements were good or bad.

Edward picked her up as easily as a cushion and laid her flat on her back, making sure her head comfortably rested on the pillows, and then he crawled back up to her continuing to give her a hungry stare. He kissed her long and intensely, and then slipped his sweet wintry tongue in-between her lips, flicking the edges with such precision, then whispered closely in her ear,

"Bella, are you ready to compare now?"

She watched feverishly as he snaked his body down past her quivering knees, his cool mouth on the edge of her navel. Then he wrapped his fingers around her plush thighs, lifted them up, and slowly spread them open with a devilish smile.


	4. Chapter 4: The Agreement

_**Hi again,**_

_**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with trying to do school and also thinking of ways to make the story better thus far. I **_

_**really hope you all are enjoying it. Once again, don't hesitate to leave me a review with any criticism or appreciation!!! ^.^ **_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

* * *

Edward suddenly froze, his hands still gripping her. She was just about to ask him what was wrong, her hand reaching out to touch his chin. That's when he became a blur, already thirty feet away from her across the room. She propped her self up on her elbows, shocked and confused. He wound his fingers into tight fists and faced toward the wall. His pants, which she had so skillfully taken off, were back in place, zipped and buckled as if they'd never been askew.

"Bella I'm not so sure about this anymore," he quietly confessed.

Her heart was losing its rhythm, equipped to start racing again. So it seemed that they were back at square one despite the supposed realization he had made to her.

"How can you say that? What about your whole speech? What about, 'I could never hurt you because I love you'…don't you remember just saying that to me? And now you're saying you don't want to do this anymore? I don't understand!" the frustration was beginning to slip out in her voice.

He sighed heavily then lifted his head to stare up at the ceiling.

"I said I'm not sure, not that I don't want to do this anymore."

Then he turned around to look at her, so quickly that she wasn't sure she'd seen him turn at all. But she did see the seemingly tangible pain in his eyes.

"If only you knew how if felt so that you _could _understand…"

Edward saw a sudden interest in her expression: renewed hope.

'_dammit, why did I just say that_?'

"Actually, I'm glad that you _never_ , _ever_ will know how it feels." he said in a forbidding tone, shooting down what ever ridiculous immortal hopes that began to pop up in her head.

Disappointment quickly replaced the interest. She dumped her chin on her hand,

"Seems you never want to give me what I want," she sighed.

"What?!" He bellowed in disbelief, "If anything you're being entirely selfish and reckless. You don't even consider the danger, or the torment that you're asking for. If I didn't love you I wouldn't be hell bent on trying to convince some sense into you."

He was furious. He didn't mean to be so callous but he couldn't believe the audacity, the complete irrational remark she'd just made.

"'. . . never give me what I want,' _completely_ absurd," he mumbled under his breathe.

After seeing his reaction she had to admit, it wasn't exactly the best thing for her to say. She knew, with out a doubt, how much he loved her, and would give her the world, the entire universe if he could.

"I'm sorry Edward," her voice so small she could barely hear it with her own ears, but she knew he'd heard her loud and clear.

"I just really want you, and want to share myself with you now, tomorrow, next year . . . next century."

His jaw tightened in response.

"Like I don't feel the same about you?"

'_Ha! Whether he realized it or not, he just agreed to spending next century with me, maybe there's hope after all!_' She thought in glee, but was careful not to let that hope show in her facial expression.

Bella felt a slight chill on her skin, realizing her nude body again, and how less glamorous it seemed now in the dim moon light, or was it just her confidence leaving her? She couldn't be sure. That's when a strange and terrifying thought came into her head,

"Edward," she began apprehensively .

"Yes?"

"umm, is there something wrong with me?"

"With out a doubt," he smirked over at her.

"I meant physically!" She corrected, dismissing his smart aleck remark "I mean . . . is there something about me that you find unattractive?"

He rolled his eyes at her, sighed once more and said,

"I'll just leave it at this, if I weren't some ravenous vampire, craving to taste every ounce of your addicting blood . . . we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, we'd be _very_ busy…if you know what I mean, possibly even going for the third round. Now, does that answer your question?"

She sheepishly averted her eyes from the unintentional lure his topaz eyes held on her, while her cheeks danced between colors of pink and red.

"I've got about a thousand ideas running through my mind right now of the many ways I'd like to touch you." He marveled at her, reclining on the sheets (what was left of them anyway).

Her eyes swiveled back over to him. He smirked, crookedly. She smiled, the color in her cheeks deepening.

"It's just . . . much more difficult now. I…this…you", he stammered.

He seemed to be falling apart in front of her, trying to walk a tight line between loving her and killing her. Then again, there was nothing that he couldn't do: if he had to walk a tight line, he _certainly_ could, as nimble as a cat. His stance was more relaxed now, she was glad that his anger had subsided, his fists no longer dangerously clenched.

She decided to try approaching him now that he seemed less livid.

"Give me just a few seconds more please, and by seconds I mean minutes."

She plopped backward on the bed in defeat.

"Fine."

'. . . _extremely overestimates my restraint'_ he chuckled to himself.

"You're scent is exceptionally powerful right now Bella, it's as if you've been ripped right open, each delectable morsel of you offered to me on a condemning plate."

She unwillingly gulped at the comparison he made between food and her body.

"When I had you, in that position just now, I felt your warm blood throbbing in your flesh beneath my hands, taunting almost and… I had every motive in me to sink my teeth right into you, to let that warmth pool rapidly in my mouth, glide so easily toward the back of my throat."

Bella looked at Edward, he was slightly shaking, so was the room, and the bed she lay on. That's when she realized that he'd actually struck a nerve.

"What's the matter? I thought you were eager for me?" another sly smile broke across his lips as he took half a steep forward.

"Well, you're not exactly making it any easier for your self when you talk like that."

"Hmmm, you're right," another step in her direction

'_okay Bella, he's just trying to mess with your head. Don't let it get to you. Oops, too late. Umm, okay why does he have that sadistic, serial killer look on his face? Wait! No, no don't think that way remember? Let him know you're not afraid'_

"Are you trying to scare me or something?" she tried to sound indifferent, tough, while focusing entirely on the strands of hair searching for split ends.

"Trying? No, not at all," he huffed.

He stalked closer and closer to her until he was standing at the foot of the bed.

He was suddenly like a magnet, or maybe she was terrified, her eyes couldn't leave his face. Edward put his knee on the bed and began to crawl back up to her. He positioned him self on top of her, then cocked his head in interest as if she was some kind of interesting specimen in a glass.

Then, he bent his face down to her.

"I think I've lived long enough to know the difference between things that I can and can not handle."

Her breaths were uneven, short and jagged. Her fear was ebbing away now and mixing with that familiar, aching desire.

"On that note, I want to make a deal," he continued in a dangerously seductive tone.

"I'll give you what ever you want, when ever and how ever you want it,"

Bella's thoughts digressed into an unintelligible stupor. Was he _trying_ to make her crazy? She was afraid she'd go into shock, her heart beat at triple speed, and she felt like her body would melt straight through the sheets beneath him into a warm liquid pool that she'd eagerly let him drink.

"On the account of two things," he continued, transitioning into a more formal voice.

"a-and what's that?" She asked, nearly breathless.

"First, I'm not changing you,"

'_Great, no surprise there_,' she thought to her self.

"I'm sure I'll be able to change that eventually," confidence exuding her.

"Bella . . . !?" He warned with strained temperance.

She sighed,

"Okay, well what's the second thing?"

He suddenly looked defeated, looking away from her eyes. There was a long silence as he struggled to piece together the right words,

"Er, I'd rather _not_ return the favor."

She was befuddled with what he was mentioning. He could see incomprehension settle into her brows.

He closed his eyes tightly, placing his hand on his forehead.

'_Is he . . . embarrassed?_,' Bella wondered in observance.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm not strong enough to taste you . . . _there._"

"Oooohh," she said finally understanding.

"Well, that's something I _definitely_ know Ill eventually be able to change. However, as you wish."

She playfully winked at him and he roared in laughter once more that night.

"So you'll do . . . anything I want huh?" Endless, exciting possibilities latched onto her mind and body, one right after the other.

He smiled back at her with questioning feverish eyes,

"That's the agreement."

Bella was silent, thinking about the deal he had just made, the most irresistible deal she'd ever been offered. Finally deciding on an idea, she leaned into him to whisper in his ear.

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise, he turned to see a naughty smile spread across her lips.

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, why don't we find out?"

* * *

_**-**_

_**Yay! He's deciding to play along, I'm so glad! Lol. So what's the verdict? Good so far or no? I'll have no idea unless you tell me!!!**_

_**-Lissa**_


	5. Chapter 5: Possible

_**Finally it's here! Hahaha, I know (sorry for the wait again). So It took some time to really get this one going because I wanted such a hot, mind blowing idea for Bella to whisper to Edward! I have to give a BIG thanks to NightGlimmer for that great idea (it's definitely sultry, I had SO much fun writing this one!) So thank her or something, gosh! (Sorry, I'm just so glad to finally know what Bella said, HAHA) Also, I want to thank Nessie21 for the awesome idea of tying poor Bella up ^.^ and also ZivaJade for contributing as well, you all are great (go check them out folks!)Alright, well on with the goodness. I hope you all enjoy the way Edward "tortures" Bella. ;)**_

_**On a final note: I do not own Twilight, or any of the wonderful characters, never have, never will....GO STEPHENIE!**_

_***Also, I did a bit of editing, hope you all like it ;)*  
**_

* * *

_"Lady,i will touch you with my mind.  
Touch you and touch and touch  
until you give  
me suddenly a smile,shyly obscene_

_(lady i will  
touch you with my mind.)Touch  
you,that is all,_

_lightly and you utterly will become  
with infinite care_

_the poem which i do not write."_

_--E.E. Cummings_

He still seemed to be perplexed by her idea,

"You seriously think that I can do that?" He asked more out of wonder now than disbelief or lack of confidence for that matter.

"I don't see why not." She challenged, crossing her arms defiantly. "You've never heard of something like this before?"

His eyes rotated back and forth as if they were flipping through memories.

"Well, I have heard of many,_ many_ other things and seen some graphic examples in various disgusting minds here and there," he waved his hand dismissively, "but this in particular? No . . . I can't say that I have. Not to say that it's impossible, but I just don't see how it would work."

Bella sighed in exasperation,

"How could it not work Edward? This is _you_ were talking about. I'm sure, from your _expertise_ of being able to pick up on every little fluctuation of my vital signs , you've realized how my body reacts when you even simply stare or get too close to me."

A huge grin spread across Edward's lips, curiosity twinkled in his eyes.

"Hmm, do you mean like this?"

He slowly leaned forward, much slower than necessary which intensified the effect he was going for. His face was just inches away from hers, and the sweet scent of his breathe wafted against her skin, lightly stirring the strands of her hair, and sending her into a stupor. His dark golden eyes pressed in on hers sending incapacitating waves of seduction.

"Y-yes." She said breathlessly.

"Hm, well I suppose you're right then," he chuckled, easing back and lessening the intensity of his gaze.

He sighed,

"Okay Bella, if this is _really_ what you want, I won't argue with you. Besides, it could make this just a bit easier for me." A crooked defeated smile shadowed his words.

Then, that's when he went into action. He suddenly lifted himself up on his knees so that, for a split second, his crotch was directly in her face. As you can imagine, Bella was speechless. He lifted his shirt giving her a tiny peek at the lowest portions of his torso before suddenly snatching off his belt. He nimbly jumped off of the bed.

"Come here." he commanded, seductively beckoning her with his finger. Despite her self, Bella hastily leaped from the bed and came straight to that come hither finger, like a fish to bait. As if reading her thoughts he playfully said,

"Looks like I've hooked you."

"Not just yet," she grinned, matter-of-factly.

He shook his head, smiling then lightly grabbed her waist and steered her to one of the columns of the four poster bed, backing her up against it as he moved forward. Her hands were limp as he raised her arms and tied them securely above her head.

"If only you knew the things you ask for."

Bringing his face back down to hers, he looked her straight in the eyes then said,

"Etes-vous prêt?"

Bella was shocked, stuck between feeling both intrigued and appalled that it was possible for his voice to be even sexier in French.

"What does that-?" She began, blinking rapidly.

"No, no, no you don't get to ask the meaning. That's for me to know and you to find out, remember?"

"Well yeah but I thought you would explain. How am I supposed to find out if-?"

He put his come hither finger lightly to her lips. An all-knowing smile broke across his face.

"Don't worry. Soon you'll see exactly how you'll find out. Besides, you've been asking far too many questions tonight. The only thing I want to hear from now on is you moaning in pleasure."

It took her a second to register that, then another one to recuperate.

"Well what if I don't want to just yet, what if I'm not done with my questions?" She teased.

He darkly flitted his eyes up at her,

"Well, I could always make you." he temptingly threatened.

Bella bit her lip in response,

'_if he only knew how much I would really like that_.'

"I'd like to see you try." She boasted, edging him on eagerly.

"You know…you really shouldn't have said that."

Her heart was starting to do that thing again where it tried to leap straight out of her chest.

"Oh, I think it was definitely the right thing to say," her hunger for him was building into something fierce with each lingering second.

Edward smirked back, accepting the challenge. Then his expression went suddenly serious, determined, and without warning he anxiously grabbed her face and forcefully pressed his lips to hers. Bella's shock lasted longer than usual; he had never ever kissed her this way before. There was something so diligent about it, he didn't hold back within any inch of his body. When he let her go she desperately gasped for air.

"Whoa." Was all she could manage to say.

"I hope you enjoyed that because, I won't be touching you anymore…at your request of course."

He lightly shook his head and sighed in amusement, "I really hope you can handle it."

Bella smiled, anticipation nearly boiling in her blood,

"Bring – it – on."

He paced in front of her for a few seconds with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Then he stood still, pivoted on his heel and gave her another dose of his lethal sex stare. She watched a sly grin slowly creep across his delectable lips. His stride was slow, prolonged as he walked up to her until his body was slightly pressing up against hers.

"Technically, this doesn't count as me touching you." He tried making it sound as truthful as possible.

Then all of a sudden, his eyes came down in a frown of frustration. Bella read the expression: it was sexual frustration more than anything; maybe this was going to be the other way around, harder for him than her.

He towered over her, so she needed to crane her neck up to look him in the eyes and when she did, she saw a burning kind of lustful look in them that quickened her heart beat like so many thousand times before and made her stomach do odd flips. Then, he bent his neck to her ear, took a deep breath and whispered,

"Votre sang chante, m'appelle pour avoir envie de et je trouve votre corps faisant le meme."

She could hear ever flick of his tongue, the way the words rolled off of it and drizzled in her ear like honey. She had no idea what he was saying, but something about the way he'd spoken suddenly made her feel like a dish, and she liked it.

Edward then lifted his head, some strands of his hair untwisting from hers then took one small step back so that his eyes could feast on the body that was screaming for him. It was almost scary, the way her chest heaved up and down in excitement, her nipples erect to the point of expectancy. He knelt in front of her, letting his cool breath leave a trail against her skin on the way down. Her body tensed as he extended his arms around each side of her to put his hands on the bed, making sure not brush up against her the slightest. With his lips nearly pressing at her waist, he spoke,

"Maintenant je me demande juste comment _vous_ chanterez quand je continue à poussant l'intérieur de vous à que perfectionne l'endroit."

Bella suddenly felt her body trash against something hard: she'd ricocheted off of the column from involuntarily trying to use her hands that were all tied up, on Edward.

"Okay Edward, this is making me crazy. I really want to know what you're saying now!"

He laughed soundlessly, rising up off of the floor,

"I just said, your blood is singing, calling me to crave and I find your body doing the same. Now I'm wondering just how _you'll_ sing when I keep thrusting inside of you at that perfect spot."

She was breathless and thus, couldn't form coherent words at the moment.

He wore an uncertain crooked smile across his face.

"Hmmm, but I know it's probably not the most seductive thing I could say..." he rolled his eyes around, thinking, a look of concentration on his face.

Bella couldn't deny, his French accent was undeniably sexy but she still wanted something a little more out of character, something so… un-Edward like.

"Is there more…?" She hinted.

"Of course, there's always more . . . lots."

She brought her mouth to the side in a bashful grin.

"Well then, tell me what's in that gutter up there of yours."

He wore a questionable look, but it didn't take him too long to catch her drift.

"You want me to talk dirty now?"

She slightly shook her head up and down in embarrassment, her checks turning red. He rolled his eyes,

"I'm shocked that that kind of repulsive language turns you on Bella. I was just getting started on the French." He seemed a little hurt that he wouldn't be able to keep showing off with it.

She sheepishly looked at the carpet.

"Are you mad?"

His expression went incredulous.

"Bella don't you listen to anything I say? I said I'm shocked, not mad. You just . . . don't seem like the type." He continued to smile in humorous disbelief.

'_Well, at least he's smiling, so I guess that means he's not against doing it, here goes nothing,'_

"Well it's different, and it's something I would never expect from you either. I want to see what it does so let's hear it." She made her voice as brave as possible even though all the words came out in a rush.

His eyebrows angled up as if in warning,

"Okay, you asked for it."

And suddenly Edward was something that totally took Bella by surprise.

He bore his eyes down at her now, they were deadly, and he leaned his body over her with his arms propped up against the column.

"I'm gonna fuck your brains out tonight Bella, fuck you until you scream, fuck you until I make your body shiver and shake for me." He put extra emphasis on the 'F's. His eyes were murderously seductive, un-inhibited: he'd unleashed something on her that he never had before.

That's when she started to feel it happening, that deceptive, telltale fluid began to trickle down her thighs from her excitement, and he was just getting started. She tried crossing her legs inconspicuously so that he wouldn't notice, but just then his eyes flickered down at the movement, then back up to her eyes. He smiled another one of his devilish smiles,

"You'd like to feel my lips there wouldn't you baby? Trust me I _plan_ to handle you, but I_ wish_ I could stick my tongue deep inside that soft, swollen pussy,

'_Oh my gosh he did NOT just say that word… Did he???'_

"and I know all that juice is dangerously sweet…You're like a budding flower, and I feel the need to force out all that . . . _nectar_ inside of you, I know it's building right now."

Once more his eyes flickered down at the liquid that was now glistening on her thighs, rapidly building, deceitfully dripping down.

"Mmmm" he moaned, "seems I'm already there. Look what I made you do," he darkly chuckled, "…_oops_." His tone couldn't have been more unapologetic.

He noticed her whole body involuntarily beginning to shake, it looked as if her knees had given out. It was a good thing her hands were tied or else she would have crumpled to the floor like a garment.

"Hmm," he began in a curious voice. "You're quivering," his voice was heavily mocking.

"Would you like to do it _harder_?"

Bella moaned, the sound surprisingly loud, and he hadn't even laid one finger on her.

"Oh I like that sound very much, like the way it vibrates out of you . . . Would you like something else to make you . . . _vibrate _. . . _Bella_?" He made sure to emphasize those two last words as his breathing intensified and once more his eyes crept down to what was happening between her legs.

"You're making a river girl, is that all because of little ol' me?" he whispered in a tantalizing voice. "Wow, keep it up and I'll have no choice but to take advantage and fill that channel."

"Edward?..." She drew out his name, nearly whining, "I-I can't he-help it, oh my God Edward please."

"Please what?" He continued unmercifully with a tyrannical frown. "Is there something you need baby? Something like this,"

And with that, Edward unzipped his pants and whipped out his-

"Dick? Yeah? Do you want to feel it, want me to cram it inside of you? Because as you can see, it already likes you . . . very, _very _much."

Bella looked down to see that huge part of Edward that she'd sucked on earlier. Her mouth began to water just from reminiscing on the taste.

"So where should I _put_ this Bella? I've got a few suggestions of my own. God you smell so …inviting. Won't you just let me in?"

He pressed his hips forward just a bit so that, if they were touching, he we would be slipping at her wetness.

"Whoa! Where in the world did you learn to talk like this?!" She demanded, trying desperately to distract her self.

'_I can't be about to already…could I_?' She questioned her self, but the pleasurable pressure she felt was enough to answer that.

Edward knew that she was trying to sidetrack her self, so he ignored her question and stayed focused.

"I think you should get prepared for what's _coming_. It is _coming_ isn't it Bella?" It was pure torture the way he spoke to her like that, but torture she would gladly endure, again and again.

"Edward, I, mmm," she moaned.

"I want to tell you a secret," he breathed down on her. How he was keeping himself from touching her there was a mystery because it stuck out like a ten foot pole.

"I really like it when you walk away, the way your ass switches back and forth, and you don't even realize. Did you know that? Hell, if I'd of known it looked this way underneath those jeans I would of stolen a peak at it a long time ago. You know Bella, I think if you would of just simply got naked and forced yourself on me, I might of actually given it to you a while ago. So I uh, hope you don't mind getting bent over either, I wanna smack that ass and see it tremble for me, just like you're trembling now.

"There's a feverish look in your eyes right now, are you craving something baby?" His voice couldn't be anymore tauntingly, sarcastically seductive.

"All along there's been something inside of you that I've wanted: body and blood. I need to get there and satisfy that craving, don't I? I know you want me, here I am, ready and willing . . . so come on…..aannnndddd, here – you – come." He bit his slip and watched Bella convulse in satisfaction.

"Oh! OH! Edward!" She gasped between words and felt her body release the tension it could only hold so long when you have Edward Cullen talking murderously dirty in your ear!

* * *

_**Ha, I might edit that final part... or not, it all depends on what you all think (whether I should keep it or no). Anyways leave a **_

_**review, please?! Lol Thanks! **__**Also, if there's anyone who speaks French and found some errors there, I'm Sorry! I translated it online so I hope it's accurate, if not please don't hesitate to correct me. ^.^  
**_

_**Later**_


	6. Dilemma!

_**I have a dilemma!**_

_**

* * *

Hi there all you wonderful people in reader land. First off, I have to apologize, once again, for leaving you guys hanging with the story. I've got legitimate reasons! 1= school! **_

_**2= I'm having a dilemma right now (I could say crises, but I'm trying not to make it that extreme, lol). I'm at the point in the story where I absolutely can not decide on what kind of idea Bella whispered to Edward**_

_**!**_

_**I know right?! So, I need your help! :) . I did have an idea for what she could of whispered but I wanted it to be something really different, interesting and exciting! Your ideas are EXTREMELY appreciated, I'm just as anxious to find out what's going to happen as you are! ^.^**_

_**So people, let's get those ideas rolling, please? Don't hold back, even if you think it's dirty! lol. I'm sure Edward can handle dirty ;) Last chance for all opinions. I've already had two that were pretty good and interesting. So it's down to this: if there are no more opinions then the story will pick back up this weekend from where it left off!  
**_

_**peace,**_

_**-- Lissa ^.^ V  
**_


	7. Chapter 6: Switch

_**Thanks for all the glorious and wonderful reviews; they mean so much to me! *dabs eyes with handkerchief* . Alright well this part will move the story along a bit more although I have a confession to make. Sadly, I'm getting a bit irritable with this story because I feel like I've gone about it all wrong and I kind of just want to quickly finish it up and start on something new. However, I don't want to totally start neglecting it because I know how many of you are really anxious to know what happens. So this bit will show were things are going, sorry it's not that long, but I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Stephenie owns all the characters and scenarios and millions of dollars too.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Edward was electric at the response her body had given at his words.

'_I see the dirty talking really gets her off. Amazing, and I haven't even placed one finger on her. I can only imagine what she'll be like when I actually do touch her, then go even further and do much more than just touch…poor girl, I've made her burst so violently.'_

Her entire body had gone completely limp. Her knees had buckled a long time ago leaving her hanging by her hands like a prisoner. Edward felt a surge of remorse and horror at the sight and quickly untied her hands. She collapsed in his arms.

"Bella? Are you alright sweetheart? I did warn you didn't I?" His voice was a mixture of alarm, humor and elation.

She was still having difficulty speaking, her body thrummed from its extreme eruption.

"C-c-an you just set me d-down on the b-bed for a second?"

"Of course." he obliged, picking her up and stretching her body out cautiously.

Her chest was still heaving, covered in a thin sheen of sweat as she worked to catch her breath. It was as if she'd just returned from running in the Olympics.

Edward took a deep breath then froze. The potency of her blood was overwhelming. It rushed through her veins so forcefully rich and thick, instead of singing it was practically screaming for him now. His mouth began to salivate with venom.

'_No, keep control of yourself you mustn't think like that.'_

He clenched his jaw, tightly shut his eyes and imagined pleasing her body instead of tearing it apart. When he reopened his eyes again the monster inside of him had subsided once more. He turned back to look at her. Her eyes were huge, it reminded him of how she looked when she was in terror, but this was a completely different look…it was undeniable need.

A vast amount of pride swelled up in his chest,

"I'm glad I can satisfy you." he beamed.

Her eyes locked onto his, with an, "are you kidding me" expression then she gave him a helpless smile. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her body try desperately to rehabilitate it self, and for a second he almost felt bad about what he'd done to her…_almost_.

She continued to tremble with her legs sprawled out numbly. Then, his gaze turned to her thighs and how they glistened sporadically from the spatter of her climax. He felt like a sick sadistic man for thoughts that began to rush into his head, but he wanted so badly to do it, he was sure he could do it…at least he hoped he could.

He just couldn't help it, the smell was so unbearably affluent and sweet, and the way her body had been at his will made it hard for him to keep his composure. Still, he didn't fully trust himself, and he turned away prepared to distract his thoughts when she softly let out a guttural, hair raising moan.

'_Arrhh!_ _That's it, I can't take it anymore._'

He snapped his head around then grabbed her ankle and shot her legs back so far that her knees were nearly touching her shoulders.

The reaction took her by surprise. She gasped and bent her neck trying to see what he was suddenly doing. His eyes were fierce and determined as he bowed his face down, his lips parting along the way.

'_Oh my gosh! He isn't about to do what I think he is, is he?'_

She watched his mouth carefully, expectantly and it seemed like forever before she finally felt it. His tongue was right at the edge of her clit. He flicked it once, teasingly, and then swiftly slid it straight across, making her gasp. Then his cold tongue glided all the way up her thigh, and went back down to her clit before sliding all the way back up again on a different region. That's when she realized exactly what he was doing.

'_Holy crow, I can't believe he's doing this! It has to be ten times as bad as tasting my blood…or should I say, tem times as good?_,' she gulped at the thought.

Her pulse reacted recklessly as Edward delicately sucked and kissed her inner thighs, licking away all the juice that had been there.

'_Mmmm, so that's how you taste._' He was beside himself now, indulging in her delicious taste.

Bella could feel that ache inside of her building back up again, but she saw that Edward wore a pained expression. She wondered just how much of a hold on his resistance he had left. What he was doing to her felt extremely good, but at the same time she didn't want him to suffer.

She sat up right, jostling her leg hoping to move it from his reach. He continued to hold it in place as if she'd never moved an inch.

"Edward?"

He carefully let her attention catch his eyes, his lips froze in place.

"Get up." She commanded.

He slowly parted his lips from her skin, taken aback by the sudden authority in her voice. His expression was quizzical, but he didn't question her demand. He backed off of the bed and stood as stiff as a smirking statue.

She rolled off of the bed and then, copying his move from earlier, beckoned him with her finger. He followed her, curiously and then he saw her hand reach for the tangled belt on the floor. He burst into laughter, understanding what she was trying to do.

"Do you honestly think that belt will keep me tethered?"

Bella looked solemnly up at the column almost feeling pity for the thing because she knew it didn't stand a chance. From his affronted reaction she was about to get the idea that he didn't want to play along when he suggested,

"How about a chair instead?"

Bella blinked in surprise then turned to look at the Victorian chair that was turned at an angle in the corner.

She scoffed,

"Like that's gonna be any better."

He gave her a puppy dog pout, poking out his lower lip, he couldn't be any cuter.

"Ugh! You and your antics, alright, chair it is."

He clapped his hands enthusiastically like a little kid…Edward was extremely adorable the way he playfully ran over to the chair, lifting it with a few of his fingers and planting it right in front of the bed before eagerly hopping in it, an uncontainable smile on his face."

Bella laughed hysterically.

He eagerly put his wrists together behind the chair as she came around with the belt and bound them as tight as she could.

"Er, this doesn't hurt does it?"

"Hmm, that depends, am I bleeding?" He was having fun being such a smart ass.

She wacked him on the back of the head making him slightly flinch in surprise.

"Oh come on Bella, your talking to the undead here. After you get started you'll be lucky if I last three seconds in this chair without shattering it."

She smirked.

"Well see about that. I'll be right back; I need to go put on something sexy."

He looked pained and impatient, his eyes scanned up and down her body rapidly as if they were trying to desperately hold on to the image in front of them.

"What's the point? You're already naked and I'll just end up ripping off what ever you put on anyway." He complained.

"Well you need to have at least _something_ left to your imagination Mr. mind reader. Besides, you've seen enough already."

His eager puppy dog looked had gotten all sodden in the downcast disappointed one that replaced it.

"Fine." He said begrudgingly.

Bella giggled and skipped off to the other room care free. Edward winced at the sight of her bouncing body.

She flicked on the light then began to rummage around in the luggage for one of the scarier pieces of lingerie that Alice had so skillfully packed for her. It was a black and lacy thing; see through in all the right spots; perfect.

When Bella walked back into the room Edwards eyes opened wide in surprise. She stalked over towards him, crossing her legs in front of one another as she advanced which gave her hips a dangerous sway.

"I have to admit, I'm going to have fun stripping you out of this."

He intently watched the curves of her body in the skimpy pieces that hardly covered anything up. When she was directly in front of him she placed both her hands on the arm rest and leaned forward, giving him a full view of her cleavage.

"Now Edward, it's my turn to torture you."

"Ooh," he whispered and dug his teeth into his lip, the idea sounded very good to him.

She wound her body in slow motion, then walked a complete circle around him and stopped directly in front of him.

"Edward," she began, putting her finger to her bottom lip all innocent like, "I seem to be having some trouble remembering, what was it you said you wanted to do to me."

He groaned now, remembering all the things he'd said to get her to come. Was it possible for a vampire to become speechless, because at that moment Edward couldn't begin to frame intelligent words?

His mouth was open, but no sound followed, it was choked up in the back of his throat.

"All of a sudden I've got a whole new list of ideas, can't really put any of them into words though…sorry."

She gently took a seat on his lap, spread her legs and leaned her back into his chest.

"You are so unfair." He forced the words through his clenched teeth.

She giggled softly.

"Well, since you're so speechless, would you like for me to help?"

"Maybe." He was having a hard time making eye contact with her.

"I believe you said…" the words hung suggestively in the air, "you'd like to bend me over like this."

Still sitting on his lap she bent her body forward so that her hands touched the floor, then wrapped her legs around the back of the chair.

He made a small high pitched sound that made Bella chuckle in accomplishment.

She stood up and turned around, "or maybe you'd like it if I was on top."

She straddled him and began to move back and forth on his crotch that was getting stiffer with each second. An animalistic growl ripped through his chest.

* * *

**_So how was that?_** **_ I know (cliff hanger, sorry). Haha, leave a review if your heart desires ^.^ V_**


	8. Chapter 7: Sex on Fire

_**I know: finally chapter seven is here! Haha, As you know I apologize immensely for that dreadful cliffhanger. Hopefully you all will find it in your hearts to forgive me after you read this. WARNING: Be prepared to experience the sex beast also known as Edward Cullen and LEMONS! Oh yes those sour little things have arrived. :) Please, do enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, and then some.**_

* * *

'_Doesn't she realize that I'm clinging on to the faintest bit of strength I have to pretend that I _don't _have any strength? It's agonizing for me to sit in this chair and pretend that I can't break this belt like a piece of thread and have it in with her.'_

"Bella…" it sounded like a cautious question. He was beginning to get extremely tense beneath her.

She whimsically wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes honey?"

"What are you_ doing_ to me?" His tone was resentful and almost furious. An innocent look of confusion came into her eyes.

"I'm trying to satisfy you. Is that so wrong?"

"Satisfy or torture?" He accused. "You're being malicious."

His eyes revolved up at her from underneath an intense glare, it almost took her breath away and for a second she'd gotten dragged beneath the current of those warm topaz pools.

'_Oh great, he's doing it again. I can't let this happen, must… fight it!'_

"I want to know something." She blurted out. Finally he broke his intense stare.

"Sure." His eyes instinctively rolled down to her breasts. Unable to focus on much else (unless she stood up of course), he intently watched her chest rise and fall as she dragged in staggering breaths.

"What other kind of …positions would you like to put me in?" She asked in a barely audible voice. It was amazing how fast his eyes had flitted back up to her face, like the speed of lightening.

"Endless." His smirk was ruthless.

Bella's temperature began to rise at an unhealthy degree.

"Is that so?" Her voice wasn't as challenging as she would have liked because it wavered at the end.

"Absolutely, I can show you right now if you'd like."

It was hard, but she tried to keep her poker face on; she had to conceal how much she was exactly hoping that he would. She managed to smirk and roll her eyes,

'_That ought to call his bluff'_

"Oh, no, no, not just yet my Edward." She needed to tease him a bit more first, return the gesture so to speak. She rose up from him, twisting her waist a bit in a way that made him groan again. The frontal view of her hips was murdering him.

"So you've been telling me all the things you want to do to me, but I haven't got the chance to tell you all the things_ I_ want and all the things _I'd_ like you to do."

"Oh." He was muddled, because he hadn't thought about that, and then he felt a wave of guilt.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I just lost control of my self and was saying all these things. I didn't mean to offend you, honestly. I'm so stupid to not have thought to consider your feelings first, I-"

"Edward, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" Her expression was completely insulted as she crossed her arms in disbelief. "You were perfect, I loved everything you said! Was the fact that you made me gush like a geyser not enough proof?"

He spread an accomplished grin then a look of chagrin broke across his face, no doubt because of his rambling outburst. Bella's expression softened because she knew his intentions were good. She knelt down to him.

"I love you Edward, and I know you're just as inexperienced about this as I am, but-."

His expression went indignant as if to say, 'Speak for yourself.'

"Well….I wouldn't say that."

Bella looked totally lost for a moment then her jaw dropped in betrayal.

"You've done this before!?"

He rolled his eyes getting a tad put out at how easily she could get her self riled up when she hadn't even heard his whole explanation.

"Of course not Bella, I'm just as pure as you, when it comes to this anyway, but that's not what I was trying to say…_think_ about it. What could possibly make me so experienced through the years, without even having to actually _do_ _it_?"

He teasingly swiveled his eyes up at the ceiling and faked a look of concentration as if he was searching for the answer too. If his hands hadn't been tied he would have put one of those cool fingers to his chin to complete the expression. Her face was still frozen in confusion. Then it hit her,

"Oh!" She blushed from how easy the answer had been.

He sighed,

"Yeah, it's not exactly the most enjoyable thing to endure not only hearing your siblings and parents making love, but knowing all the thoughts that run through their head in the process." A look of slight revulsion crossed his face. "Strangely though, I've picked up interesting desires that the girls had in common."

He angled his head suggestively at Bella.

"The things they yearned for the most usually followed the same pattern, such as the variations of speed, the force, the depth, specific motions, and other places they wanted to be stimulated. I later found out that the same even goes for human females, such as you. The desire always seems to be the same. So I wonder what you'll be like when I test my theory..."

Bella's cheeks began to turn a very dark pink color.

"Then in that case," she began tentatively, "I can see where you're experience would come from."

He still held an intrigued look in his eyes, but then it all of a sudden became a look of frustration and hopelessness.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed,

"It would just be exceptionally helpful if I could read your mind, especially right now. It would be so much better for the both of us."

Bella took a second to think about that. She could try to deny it, but there was no doubting the great advantages of Edward being able to read her mind during love making. The idea was almost too much to bear, because the fact of the matter was that Edward was already perfect to begin with, but if he could read her mind while it was happening; ….endless satisfaction…endless pleasure, perfected perfection.

She exhaled, shivering a bit from the realization.

"It'll be perfect Edward, don't worry." She whispered, trying to assure him.

"But Bella, I've told you countless times that I can't afford to loose control with you and if I could just hear your thoughts while it's happening, I would be able to keep a better control of myself. I would know if I started to squeeze you too hard, or put too much pressure….anything at all."

The mood had suddenly become forlorn, polar opposite of how it had begun. He continued,

"No doubt you can see the benefits it would have for you as well, if I could predict every little detail of what you wanted, and meet each need on time, with such precision."

She took a deep breath, not able to deny that it would be amazing.

"Maybe," she allowed, "but Edward that doesn't matter and it wouldn't be right. The whole reason we're here right now, the whole reason why you fell in love with me was because of the mystery. In a way, it would be …_too_ perfect, like cheating. I actually like it much better this way. This is the way that it's _supposed_ to be."

He gave her a hard, questioning glare,

"This is the way it's supposed to be, is that right Bella?" There was something hanging on the edge of his voice that she didn't like it.

"So I'm supposed to feel good about feeling the need to pulverize you when my real intentions are to please you?"

'_So we're once again…ONCE A-FUCKING-GAIN back to this this CRAP!' _Bella exasperated in thought.

She pulled a deep breath into her lungs, trying to fight the ticked off mood that was threatening to wash over her and ruin everything.

"Edward, would you happen to be manic depressive?"

He gave her a condescending glare before retorting,

"Save the jokes Bella."

"Oh I'm so far from joking it's not even funny. Simply put, I am done with this guilt trip, bull shit that you keep putting both yourself and me in! Get over yourself Edward, seriously. One minute your making my body surrender to all your dirty seductive words, and then the next you're being Mr. Mope' a' Lot, lamenting over wanting to kill me, which is something you've never come close to dong even the first time you saw me!"

The look on his face said otherwise, but the hostility in her voice that filled the air was enough to get Edward to be completely silent and listen to her.

"If you truly, deeply love me as much as you say you do then you'll stop looking so bleakly at the situation, and instead focus entirely on satisfying me. Now, I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good, Edward Anthony Cullen. I don't want to hear anymore Goddamn sob story, guilt trip, B.S. coming from you tonight. The only thing I want is for you to do all those things to me you said you would. So if you can't do that, then this honeymoon is officially, royally, over!"

Edward couldn't do anything to mask the complete stunned expression that he was wearing now, because Bella was fierce, determined, yearning…and he liked every bit of it.

A weak smile twitched at the corner of his lips,

"Alright Bella, you win, no more morbid fears about me killing you."

She shot him an untrustworthy glance,

"Are you absolutely sure? I know how your mood swings like to spring out of nowhere."

He silently chuckled, pitching his head back just a little.

"Scouts Honor, I won't be glum about it anymore. Besides, if I do end up killing you, at least we'll both know it was out of love…well I'd know anyway; you'd be dead."

She shot him a scathing glare and wrinkled her nose at him.

"Well, I _guess_ that's better than nothing." She retorted.

His shoulders shook with more of that silent laughter.

"Now, back to the issue at hand, where were we?" She tapped a finger to her chin.

"Oh, that's right, now I remember." Her voice had become a sexy purr. Her hands ran down the slopes of her body.

Edward stopped laughing as his attention was redirected to her alluring curves. She flipped her hair over to the other side of her face, it draped down like a mahogany veil swaying lightly against her breasts.

Taking slow steps, she coasted forward then lifted her leg and placed her foot on the chair between his legs.

"You don't know how badly I want you inside of me Edward. I can hardly wait to finally feel your body taking hold of mine, riveting it at your will." Her voice was only a whisper, but it blazed with desire scorching Edward nearly as bad as the way his throat burned when he caught a dangerous waft of her scent.

"Mmmm, if you only knew how I feel the same." His words came out in a low growl.

She stared into his eyes, lightly dragging her finger tips across her cleavage. Then she slowly slid the other hand up her leg, it trailed over her garter belt and continued to run all the way up to her inner thigh.

Edward watched anxiously, and shockingly as she gradually brought her hand between her legs then slid her middle finger down into the front of her thong. Then she began to rub her slippery folds back and forth until she closed her eyes and bent her neck back in gratification. She caressed her breasts tenderly.

It pained and excited him to watch her satisfy her self in front of him. He closely studied the way she frowned in pleasure; her eyebrows scrunching slightly and the way her lips parted, letting imperceptible moans roll out of her mouth. He couldn't wait for his chance to make her make that face.

He watched the movements of her hand, imagining her soft, moist skin there constantly shifting beneath her finger tips, wishing he was the one touching her, the one making her lean her head back like that.

She tilted her head back down to look at him,

"And you know what else I want? I want you to make me scream; give it to me so good until I beg you not to stop. Make me crawl for you."

'_Oh don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll give you exactly what you need.'_ He could hardly wait. Despite himself he was on the verge of nearly ending it right there; snapping the belt, leaping forward and giving it to her right where she stood.

"Then when you bend me over I want you to shove your stiff, cold cock deep inside my tight, warm, little pussy, push my head down into the pillows and ram me, non-stop, over and _over_ and over again."

His eyes were intense, unblinking and focused entirely on her. She could hear a low sound ripping from his chest.

"I'm being a bad girl aren't I? Maybe you need to teach me a lesson."

"Oh you're gonna get it girl, just you wait."

Bella laughed, her excitement spilling over. Edward was dead serious.

"I can't wait to wrap my legs around your back, and feel you push yourself back and forth inside of me. Knowing how unbelievably fast and strong you are I'll be so helpless . . . won't I Edward?" She pouted then suddenly unclasped her bra and her breasts sprang free jiggling a bit from their release.

Edward watched them rotate and shuddered. The round temptation of them was calling for him madly and he wanted desperately to put them in his mouth whole, one at a time, sucking her erect nipples while he crashed his hips repeatedly to hers and rocked her to ecstasy.

'_A few seconds more, Edward. Just a few seconds more.'_

"Edward, I want you to take me. I want you to pin me down just like the bad little girl I am. I promise, I'll let you play with me all night. Do you want to do that? Do you think you can?"

Of course he could, he could do anything.

"Oh I'm more than capable, you know I don't sleep…but I'll have no problem putting _you _to bed."

'_Whoa; temperature is rising, heart racing. Control your self Bella!' _She cautioned herself.

"I'd imagine that you wouldn't." She raised her arms, running her fingers through her hair seductively, his eyes followed the bends of her curves as patiently as they could, and then, it was over; that was the final straw.

Bella hadn't even seen it happen because it all transpired so quickly. All she knew was that she heard a sharp snap, saw debris of the belt fly up into the air, saw the chair shoot back against the wall; one of the legs shattering and Edward, after grabbing her by her waist, had slammed them both onto the bed. How and when he'd stripped himself naked, she had no clue.

"I _told_ you. Now you're gonna get it." He growled.

With his pinky, he ripped off her thong, breaking it against her trembling skin.

Bella was still trying to catch her breath, she shook before him, wide eyed and eager.

Edward was ready to pump her body to the brim with his urge for her, ready to go deep and hard at her core and make her cry out uncontrollably until she reached the threshold of ecstasy. He was just about to do it all when he saw the fearful look in her eyes. It softened his resolve instantly, nearly immobilizing him.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" He made his voice into a soft whisper.

She swallowed then took a deep breath,

"I know I'm the cause of all this and I do want you badly, more than anything else, but… I don't know what to expect." Her voice wavered on its own no matter how hard she tried to keep it even.

He gently brushed the back side of his hand down her face, deeply staring into her eyes like he was looking for the best route of comfort.

"Love, I promise I'll do everything in my power to make this as painless as I can." She could see in his eyes, and hear in his voice how much it hurt him to know that he would be causing her pain. He tried smiling reassuringly down at her.

"I know you will . . . I love you Edward."

"And I love you Isabella, more than you may ever know." The promise behind his words couldn't hold any more truth. He tucked his hand behind her neck and kissed her passionately. And when he broke away she was, naturally, fighting for air.

"So, are you sure you're ready?" He smiled beneath a captivating stare.

"Yes." She blew out a heavy breath, hoping to sound more confident than she felt.

He put his lips to her mouth once more then began to trail a line of cool kisses along her jaw. Gently, he turned her face to the side and continued to kiss her neck. He fought desperately to ignore the way the veins in her neck throbbed against his lips.

He was careful not to rush, secretly he monitored the rhythm of her body prepared to strike when her pulse wasn't so frantic, but something told him he shouldn't hold his breath, and of course, he'd have no problem doing that.

Bella felt his hand slide down from her face then cup around her breast. He softly messaged it in slow circles. She gasped, startled when he grasped her stiff nipple between his forefinger and thumb, tugging on it gently.

Next thing she new she felt his frigid mouth closing around that stiff peak, sucking forth and then letting it slip from his lips only for him to go back in and do it all over again. Bella sighed in pleasure.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he coaxed, before easing her nipple back over his tongue.

"I'm positive Edward," she panted, "please, don't be malicious."

He smirked, crinkling his eyes in humor.

"Yes you're right. Although a little _tit_ for tat wouldn't hurt, but I suppose I'll be the bigger man."

Bella burst out laughing at both of his puns. He chuckled and kissed her on her forehead.

She was just beginning to relax a bit, seeming to have found a method to deal with the impeding tension, but then his hand slid past her waist and his fingers immediately found that sensitive place that activated something deep inside of her.

He rubbed her there for a matter of seconds, intently watching the reaction on her face and hearing her heart rate sky rocket once more. He enjoyed building her need. Finally, he lined his hips up with hers.

"Baby, I'm gonna need some room," he whispered then smirked.

Comprehensively she slowly opened her legs. He propped himself up on his elbows and began to make a subtle swaying movement, so that he graced her with each swing.

It made her pant a little harder.

He kept his focus on her face, brought himself back one last time then gently slid his tip inside of her. She exhaled nervously.

"Shhhhh." He tried comforting her despite the way her wetness called him forth; it was enough to make him slip all the way to her depths in one quick stroke had he not had any restraint, but he took his time.

He slowly inched his cold member further inside until he felt her membrane right on his edge. He stopped immediately, debating on whether to break it fast or slow so it would be easier for her.

Bella read the sudden conflict on his face until she understood its source. She brought her hand up to his face in response, encouraging him.

He decided that being gradual would be best. He inched forward and felt each little tare as he went. He instinctively wanted to wince for her. He waited to see the pain on Bella's face, according to her expression she was bracing herself. He went in a little bit further, feeling the rips once more until he'd completely broken the thin tissue. She continued to look at him nervously.

"You didn't feel that?" He questioned after some time. She looked just as perplexed as he did.

"No. You must have numbed it." She suggested, surprised.

"Oh. Well that's good…right?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, but I can't really feel anything." He looked appalled in response.

"… really now? Well I'll have to fix that won't I?"

She bit her lip, excited that she didn't have to worry about expecting pain anymore, from here on out it would be all satisfaction.

"Give me some friction." She whispered.

He smiled darkly.

"And now you want to make fire…"

And that's when Edward didn't hesitate in pushing the rest of himself straight inside of her, causing her to cry out, just like he wanted. He slid backward, fighting desperately to keep a gentle pace, then thrust his hips to her once more, shoving him self inside her tight, slippery core.

She screamed both in shock and in feeling the strange new waves of pleasure he was sending through her. He pulled him self back slowly, keeping to the pace as best he could, and rocked forth once more, grunting a bit from the way the soft ripples inside of her ran against him.

She tried to dig her nails into his perfectly, sculpted back.

She gasped for air and moaned, her pitch increasing with each thrust. That was his signal. Her sound was his motivation to pick up the speed and depth. Bella spread wider for him, lifting her legs slightly and causing him to penetrate even deeper. Suddenly Edward grabbed her hands and pinned her arms above her head.

It sent her into a random and brief moment of reverie of how he'd tied her up to that column. She watched it sway helplessly now as the whole bed shook. It resembled those desolate trees caught in the midst of a hurricane as it continuously trembled from Edward's rhythm.

A cluster of her gasps, moans and wails filled the air, echoing and bouncing off each square of the room. It gave Edward an insatiable urge to drive down in her so hard until he caressed her spirit. He would make her scream until she was hoarse.

"Arrrgh!" he growled. "The sounds you make is like fuel." he was loosing all his ability to keep it gentle on her, but she didn't seem to mind because her moans started to ring out in long, loud inflections.

He thrust faster into her, making her scream unintelligible words, and her body began to jerk against him. Suddenly he lifted her right leg and threw it over his arm. Bella was going crazy.

"You like the way your vampire husband handles you don't' you, you bad girl?" He continued to rock his hips to hers, back and forth with a steady rhythm.

"Oh my God, oh my _GOD_! Edward, I-I *gasp* can't, can't *moan*"

"What's that? I can't hear what you're saying over all that moaning." He bore his tyranny down on her.

"I'm about-I'm about *scream"

"You're about what? Come on baby, _**say it**_."

"I'm about to c-" She was suddenly cut off as he slid one hand underneath her back, lifted her up and twisted her around so that she was beneath him, all while keeping himself inside of her.

"Not just yet you don't, I told you, you would get it."

He firmly grasped her hips and jerked them up in the air. He reached down and pushed her head into the pillows, just like she wanted.

And finally, the glorious angle he'd been waiting for; he could see…_everything. _She looked voluptuous, beautiful. He followed the arch of her back with his eyes as he traced a finger down the dip of her spine. He bent his neck sideways to see her breasts swinging to and fro as they hung from her like ripe fruits, but most of all he admired the round curves of her ass…he was speechless about it.

Edward placed a cool hand on her back and gently pushed her chest down a bit, then with the other hand, he spread her legs just a little then softly slid his hand between her legs, sustaining her pleasure.

And without a minute lost he picked the pace back up again, going even faster now to bring her back up to the brink of her release. He could feel it now too. Edward was thrilled; he'd never expected it to feel this incredible.

Her whole body shook, unstable on her weak knees. He kept her balanced and enjoyed the welcoming slaps of her ass against him each time he thrust inward. Then suddenly without warning Bella gave a final cry which settled into a whimper of pleasure. Edward felt himself explode, climaxing with her, the mingled product of their eruption flailed violently as he gave one last ram.

Simultaneously they collapsed into a spooning positing. Her breaths were strained as her chest heaved and body trembled. He lay perfectly still, and held her closely.

* * *

_**Review please, and I just might write another chapter to sum it all up....*evil laugh* ^.^ V**_


End file.
